


【博我/博你】给我捂捂手

by fanfanzi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfanzi/pseuds/fanfanzi
Summary: 不知道在写些什么
Relationships: 博我, 王一博/你, 王一博/我 - Relationship, 王一博x你, 王一博x我
Kudos: 2





	【博我/博你】给我捂捂手

给我捂捂手

王一博从门外进来，眼镜上起了一片哈气。  
今天降温，我要戴眼镜出门。  
他走之前这么跟我说。  
虽然不知道这之间有什么强有力的关联，也不知道他为什么非要配一副跟我的眼镜框一模一样的平光镜，但是他戴眼镜的样子陌生又可爱，正视我的时候斯文温柔，稍微一偏头，灯光划过金丝镜框，落在他扇动的长睫毛上，平滑的脸颊上有细细的绒毛。  
真够撩人的，让人忍不住想亲。

“冷吗”我刚泡了澡裹着绒浴衣出来，整个人都暖烘烘的。  
按照常理他应该伸手袭击我的脸或者脖子，但是他说“不弄你了，手还没有消毒”。  
社区的防疫小标兵称号应该颁给你。  
我揶揄他，拿起酒精免洗洗手液给他掌心挤了点。  
“不够，我要按照七步洗手法，这点儿搓着搓着就干了”  
我真想直接打电话问问那个舒肤佳的什么专家，一定要这么严格吗。  
“你直接去洗手不好吗”我把洗手液往桌上一扔。  
“新换的水龙头不好用，我总调不好温度，上次把手给烫肿了，后来我都只用凉水，太凉了……”  
他说着说着话，字跟字就开始粘连在一起，嘟嘟囔囔的，仿佛跟前两天字字铿锵唱军歌的不是一个人。嘴巴也无意识地嘟起来，眼睛盯着我眨巴。这个猪，不知道又在委屈什么，被一个水龙头欺负成这样。

电视突然在播什么购物广告，我转身回到沙发上坐下，拿起遥控器换台，“那你就用凉水洗吧又不能怎么地”我，真的没有什么善良温柔的基因，看见这种能力强又上进的，第一时间想的居然是挫折教育。虽然这跟洗手也不沾边。  
其实我俩嘴都挺损的，所以他也习惯了，只是鄙视了我一眼，径直走进卫生间洗手。不多时出来了，一双骨节分明白皙修长的手，因为搓洗和凉水的刺激，所有关节都在泛红，手背上还有没擦干的水珠。  
他眼镜还没摘，只是雾气散了，灯一照反出漂亮的光。

“老婆，我手好冷”  
“哦哦”  
“我手好冷”  
“是吗，幸好我穿了绒浴衣，我手还挺暖和的”  
“那你给我捂捂呗”  
王一博边说边蹭到沙发边紧挨着我坐下，就把双手放进了我的浴袍下摆。  
“嘶…”我里面显然什么都没穿，热乎乎的身体突然碰到冰凉的肌肤，激得我一颤。  
我瞪他，怒目圆睁。  
他回敬我委委屈屈的猪嘴和炙热的狗狗眼神。  
这谁顶得住啊！！

我的下面猛得一缩，有一些些黏液慢慢流出。  
“你不觉得这个位置也不暖和吗”  
我去捉他的手，握住了，确实很冰，可能跟我用的不是一个水龙头吧，冰到让我怀疑戏里透骨青的特效都出5d的了。  
可是我的手太小了，不，是他的手太大了，两只手才握满他一只手的手心手背。  
我引着他的手去扯浴袍的带子，他不愿意，说怕着凉了，我说要是着凉最大的诱因就只有你冰凉的手了。  
终于还是解了，他的手顺着我的腰侧攀援而上，揉上我的胸，大拇指还要在乳尖来回搓动。我抬头跟他接吻，他的舌尖软软的，勾着我的舌缠绵，双手开始不停揉捏起我的乳尖。我只感觉到下面不受控制地打开，收缩，水流不止。  
我太动情了，身体却被他压制着无法环抱他，只好也揉上自己的胸，手覆在他的手上面。  
乳沟因为挤压而出现，  
我把他往沟里带。  
“嗯…”他发出满意的哼声，“老婆给我捂捂手”  
“暖和吗”我在接吻间隙问他。  
“不够…这儿还不够暖”  
“你怎么这么事儿呢”我脑子里已经在论坛发帖“老公晚上要求太多该怎么办”。  
我离开了他的嘴唇，顺着下巴一路轻舔，重重地舔过喉结，再用牙齿轻轻地啃噬。他身上让我迷恋的地方太多了，只要靠近就会情不自禁。  
“我想要你更热的地儿，老婆”他被我咬得情动，咬着我耳朵说出这句话。  
“嗯…”我往他怀里蹭了蹭，“哪儿啊”我明知故问，看着他红透的耳尖暗爽。  
王一博又一次把手伸进浴袍下摆，顺着大腿摸向我的腿间。我的逼早已经汁水泛滥，随着他的抚摸还在不断流出。他的手指一进去就沾满了我的水，我看着他明显愣了一下的表情差点笑场。

“找对了哟，我这儿有热水，下次可以在我这洗手。”  
“你永远比我想象得还骚”  
我终于还是笑了，带着难以抑制的情欲。  
我稍微岔开腿抓着他的手指去摸熟红的穴眼，他二话不说就捅进去一根。  
“哦…都吃进去了……”他惊呼。明明都不知道让他用裤裆里那根大鸡巴来回捅过多少次了，他却是戏瘾犯了，假装第一次，真的演起处男了。  
我动动臀部吞到指根，用力夹了夹。  
“老公，不够……”  
本来水就多，他另一只手还夹在我的逼肉里不停揉搓阴蒂，我只觉得一根手指的异物感渐渐消失，那里空虚极了。  
“两根吃得下吗”  
…  
这句话在我们第一次上床的时候听过。  
我有点着急了，“你不是要捂手吗，一根怎么够”。  
最终也没有全塞进去，三根手指已然是极限。“你这里真的好烫啊”他把脸埋在我的胸口闷声说，身下的手在快速抽动，而我只能搂着他的脖子喘，却总是感觉还差一点。  
“能不能操操我，求求你了”我在他面前总是要丢掉脸皮的。  
“你现在不爽吗”明明自己也硬得够呛，还要在这气定神闲。  
“想要你的鸡巴”  
“想要啊，那你自己过去屁股撅好”  
今天怎么这么好说话？  
他把手抽出来，手指上全是我的水、晶莹黏连，被他尽数抹在我裸露的屁股上。  
我趴在沙发上塌腰，翘起的阴蒂和完全打开的穴口接触空气，激得我情欲难耐，不由自主地晃动臀部，嘴里乱七八糟地呻吟。  
“老公…老公…王一博…操操我……”  
我喜欢在做爱时喊他的名字，他说这样会让他有种在工作的感觉，我变态极了，就爱看他失控的样子。  
他果然耐不住，鸡巴从内裤里弹出来，就捅进了我的腿缝中。漂亮圆润的龟头蹭着我汁水淋漓的逼来回滑动，间或顶到阴蒂，我发出一声难耐的呻吟，他便掐着我的腰顶住那里用龟头慢慢地磨。  
不够…不够…  
他铁了心不给我，可是我那里真的太湿了呀，仿佛有一种吸力似的，在他抽回去的时候，他的龟头如愿滑进我的逼里。  
我抬起身子向后坐，把那根粗长阴茎全部吃了进去。  
爽了。  
我学着他磨我的样子磨他，夹臀也早就练得炉火纯青，不知道是我的阴道烫还是他的鸡巴烫，我只觉得我们身体相接的地方像是要着火，他的掌心也很烫，覆在我的胸上。  
我听到身后他的喘息愈发粗重，往我里面顶的频率越来越快，可他却在一记深顶后拔了出来。  
“转过来，含住”他在我屁股上扇了一巴掌，自然而然地发号施令。  
我正在临界点上被打断，简直欲哭无泪，只好一边自己用手解决，一边含住他塞过来的鸡巴，上面沾满我的汁水。  
我知道他快射了所以含住龟头使劲舔吸，不一会果然感受到一阵跳动，白浊喷满我的口腔。  
我下面也临近高潮，口里含着他射精后的鸡巴，用他的精液涂满柱身。手指快速抽插自己，水喷了一沙发。  
他爽得双手插进我的头发，龟头顶着喉咙不肯退出去。我被捅得干呕，又推不开他，眼眶都流出眼泪。我心思一动，手伸进他的裤子里，照着他的后门一抹，激得他连忙跳开。  
“你干嘛！”他脸上的表情精彩纷呈，从情欲转化成笑意。  
我缓过劲儿来，看着他的窘相也笑起来。  
“我要操你”我爽完了，啥都敢往外说。  
“嘿，你胆儿肥了，喜欢后面啊，那下次我们试试，嗯？”他把我从沙发上捞起来，用脱下来的浴衣重新把我裹住。  
“滚！”我嗔他。


End file.
